5 at 11 years old
by Omamori
Summary: 1st in The 5th Marauder Series.  A new marauder, a heap of pranks, detention and just plain fun. Adrasteia is from the Greek Purges who finds herself drawn in by the marauders.  AU and OC.  Used to be Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Hecate.
1. Platform 9&3 quarters

**Too many stories! Ah well, I'll survive.  
Enjoy, I'm not juggling half a load of stories for nothing! :)**

-0000-

Adrasteia looked around the bustling station. Practically everyone was so happy. Parents bustling around their kids, shoving them towards the train, a red-headed boy playing with his white rat, a pretty, grown-up girl kissing her mother on the cheek and running hand in hand with a boy (her boyfriend?) towards the train.

A tall thin woman was passing a beautiful barn owl to a boy with scruffy black hair and glasses as she spoke, probably telling him what and what not to do. The boy looked about her age and was grinning cheekily at his mother, whilst a man who was probably his father laughed lightly at whatever the woman was saying.

Adras' did notice some anomalies, though: a tall, black haired boy of about eleven was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as his mother talked, evidently distraught. And she _didn't_ need to use her abilities to know that. He was watching his mother warily as if expecting her to explode at him at any moment and seemed to be treating the conversation as walking on this ice. He had a sleek, black owl in a cage on top of his trunk and when his mother (?) shut her mouth he turned to head towards the train.

A short, plump, ratty boy trailed behind a literally _massive_ woman as they headed onto the platform, quickly followed by a short, thin, tight-lipped man who looked a lot like said eleven-year-old boy. The woman walked quickly ahead, not even bothering to turn to check that the others were following her. The boy kept having to move his hand to his pocket to stop a little brown rat from escaping and, more than once, said rat bit the child on the finger, but he kept his mouth tightly shut, though he seemed as if he wanted to cry.

A tall, studious looking boy stood on his own and took in the station same as Adras'. He had the air of someone who didn't feel like they belonged in the area, though he was making a valiant effort to cover that up. He had no pet and kept shooting wistful glances at those who did. His robes seemed second-hand and slightly too big for him, though he ignored that and kept looking around, drinking it all in.

Adrasteia herself had long, waist length, copper coloured hair, which was an anomaly for her home country. She had deep blue eyes, her skin was olive coloured and she was the average height for those of her age. When she spoke, which she undoubtedly would, as she couldn't ever keep her mouth shut, she still had a slight Greek accent, although it was slowly fading.

Adras' picked up her Burrowing Owl, Stryx's, cage, grabbed her trunk and headed towards the train.

-0000-

"...and be good, make lots of friends, and STOP MESSING WITH YOU HAIR, JAMES, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Sorry, mum." James grinned, his hand immediately dropping down to his side.

"I swear, James Charlus Potter (Uh oh, not the middle name!), that you're going to be the death of me!"

"Sorry, mum." The eleven-year-old James Potter was quite tall for his age. His hair was already rumpled and messy, and one got the distinct impression that he wouldn't cut it for the world. His eyes were hazel, and enlarged slightly by the glasses he wore, and the atmosphere he gave was one of a spoilt brat.

Dorea Potter, James' mum, who'd been watching him closely, spotted something over his shoulder and her eyes widened in mock surprise. "Ah, Walburga!" she said in a very patronizing way as James tuned out quickly, "It's lovely to see you! How is my niece; all right? And how's your son?"

"Annoying."

"Lovely! Well, this is my son, James. James, this is your cousin." Dorea turned back to her niece, "Your son's starting school this year too, isn't he? And how's my brother, Pollux?"

"Father's fine..."

Dorea and Walburga trailed off into a conversation about life in general (and how much it sucked, by the sound of things) and James found his attention grasped by that of his father.

"I'd get on the train if I were you," smiled Charlus, "and look after that owl, Noctua, would you."

James grinned down at his barn owl and then glanced back at his tall, thin mother, "Thank mum for me, she never gave me the chance! Well, I'd better be off."

"Bye son."

"Bye dad."

-0000-

"LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW, SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" growled a large woman angrily as she returned from talking to her aunt.

Sirius Black turned to face his mother with obvious effort. The young boy had grey eyes spekled with blues and greens (and those were only the obvious colours). His black hair was cut short and he was already tall for his age.

"I trust you won't be a disappointment with _this_, Sirius!" hissed his displeased mother. Well, Sirius didn't care much for what mood she was in; his mother was _always_ displeased.

"Yes, mother."

"And just make sure that you're in Slitherin."

Sirius wasn't sure how he could 'make sure' he was in Slitherin, and anyway, if he could choose his house then he'd ask to be as far away from that group of _freaks_ as possible. But still, Sirius wasn't dumb, and he wasn't going to annoy his mother further, so he replied "Yes, mother."

"Good. Now, Bellatrix is waiting for you in the carriage nearest the engine. Now move! Don't you _dare_ miss the train!"

Sirius grimaced with dislike towards his cousin, whom he had name Trixie after she'd begun to insist on calling him Sirrie. He didn't know how she could complain about _him_, talk about hypocritical!

"Yes, mother."

"And don't lose your owl," snapped Walburga as Sirius walked away. He glanced down at his Great Horned Owl, Circinus and smiled, he did like his owl alot, about the only thing he liked that his family had ever given him. Probably because it had been his brother who'd got him, and his brother understood him more than any other in the family, no matter their differences (okay, the truth was that they were very similar, it was just that Regulus wasn't as confident, and so acted as his parents expected).

-0000-

A young, rat-like Peter Pettigrew hid behind a woman who was as tall as she was wide. He kept quiet, even when his rat, Lex, bit him on the finger. His mother was a boisterous woman who kept him and his father in line; both were way too afraid to ever stand up to her.

His eyes kept darting around the station; being an only child, this was the first time he'd ever been there and he was quite eager to drink in everything: the sights, the smells, the sounds. He drank in the very taste of the air and the feeling of the wind against his skin.

He glanced at the older years as they ran to get places on the train, red, green, blue and orange rushed past in a blur. Peter paid special attention to those with orange, in Hufflepuff, because that was where he was probably going to end up, according to his mother.

Talking of his mother, she stopped. And Peter, being unaware as he looked around, walked straight into the back of her. She looked round in annoyance, "Mind were you're going!" she snapped.

"Sorry, mum."

His mother began wading through the crowds, pushing them this way and that with her large frame which gave more than enough room for Peter and his father to follow in the wake of. Parents glanced at his mother in disgust, their eyes running up and down her frame judgingly. Students whispered and giggled and she came striding forward.

Soon, though, she stopped again and looked round at him.

"Get on the train, Peter."

Peter squeaked and hurried off to the nearest door.

-0000-

Remus Lupin watched people bustling about and hurrying for the train. He still couldn't believe that he was stood there, on Platform 9 ¾, getting ready to board the train for Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had been good to him, he should never have been allowed at school, with _what_ he was and all that, but Dumbledore had told him that, with just a few precautions, it would be fine.

Remus was quite pale (had the full moon just passed?) and his light brown hair clung to his forehead in the steam of the station.

The whistle blew sharply and Remus ran towards the train, belongings in tow; it wouldn't do for him to miss it.

-0000-

**Hope it was good!**

**Remus: How come I got the shortest one?  
Me: Because I couldn't think of what else to write.  
Remus: And why was I last?  
Me: Think about the order of your nicknames.  
Remus: Oh...**


	2. The Hogwarts express

**Did you like chapter one? Well, I hope you like this chapter...  
In case you were wondering about the order on the last page, it was the reverse order of their names on the marauders map, with Adras' on the end.**

-0000-

Bellatrix caught up with Sirius pretty quickly, much to his annoyance.

"There you are, Sirrie!" she said in her sickly (and obviously fake) sweet voice, "Come on, leave your things there, someone of _lower _status will collect it."

Sirius did as he was told and followed his cousin into a plush carriage (a little bit of the parent's fund?) with great windows, and probably the first to get the sweet cart, too.

Sirius did a quick sweep of the people in the carriage. They were all pure-bloods (and relatives) he noticed, and all with that pure-blood frenzy that seemed to be all it with the 'noble' houses nowadays. Hell, at least he could beat them with 'most ancient'.

Sirius noticed Lucius Malfoy sat beside a window with Sirius cousin, Nacrissa, or Cissie. He gave a quick glance over, nodded down his nose, and then turned back. Cissie, though, looked at him and smiled slightly; friendlier than the rest of the carriage, it seemed.

The other thing he noticed was that every single pure-blood family in the carriage were 'we're so much better than you' and 'every in our family (unless disowned) were in Slitherin house'. Sirius worked out pretty quick that he didn't fit in with that lot.

"Everyone," simpered Bellatrix in that sickly sweet voice, "this is my cousin, Sirius, the next head of the family." Have you ever noticed that with just a few well spoken words everyone's attitude (except for those who find the information isn't new) changes considerably? Well, this is what happened here.

Lucius stood up and held his hand out in a rather pompous manner, "Delightful to meet you."

"You too; never hurts to have friends in the right places, does it?" Lucius blushed when he realized just how obvious what he'd been doing was.

The others in the carriage, realizing that he wasn't fond of pompous idiots, looked at him and smiled a greeting (though it looked more like a grimace to Sirius) and then turned back to whatever they'd been doing. Lucius turned on his heel and slipped back to his seat beside Cissie, who seemed to be having a hard time not laughing.

Bellatrix followed him smoothly and sat down, joining in the conversation.

Sirius quickly looked round and made sure no one was watching before sneaking out the room and dragging his stuff down the hallways.

He soon found one carriage relatively empty; well, with only one person in it.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. The boy looked up and nodded. "Thanks!" grinned Sirius gratefully.

The voice of Trixie began to drift down the hallway, evidently looking for Sirius; "Have you seen my cousin..."

Sirius looked at his companion, "If she asked, say you didn't see me. Please."

His companion looked up surprised as Sirius hit himself with a Disillusionment charm, which he had learnt by watching his mother.

Not a second too soon either, because, just as he vanished, Trixie appeared around the door (looking slightly flustered).

"Have you seen my cousin, Sirius? He's about this high, short black hair, mainly gray eyes; he'll have an owl with him, too; a great horned one."

"Yes, I have actually," Sirius head snapped round and Trixie looked relieved, "he went that way," said the train companion pointing towards the right of the carriage.

"Oh, thank you!" she began to head out the door, but then paused and looked round, "You're a Potter aren't you?"

"Yup, James Potter, my dear first cousin once removed!" smirked James, then frowned, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, if you'd rather be an idiot and believe in equality then that's your choice." (Dropping the fake voice now, are we?) And with that Trixie turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Thanks mate!" grinned Sirius as he undid his charm and came back into full view.

"No problem. Now, what was that all about?"

"Okay, there's nowhere else so I'm going to come and sit in here and I know it's really annoying but I have to do it so if you're bothered about it you can leave 'cuz I'm not budging so deal with it 'cuz it's so not my problem!" came a voice from the compartment door as a young girl plonked herself down in a seat next to said door. She looked up and caught Sirius and James gawping at her. "What?"

The two boys looked at each other for a second and then resumed their original conversation, deciding to forget about the oddity that had entered the compartment for a moment.

"Well, urm, what _was_ that all about?"

"Huh? Oh! Just Trixie and stuff like; that lot of pure-blood weirdoes really get on my nerves."

"You're her cousin." It was a statement of fact; not a question, nor an accusation; a statement.

"Yeah," Sirius answered anyway, "sadly; as I said, they get on my nerves."

"So, you're Sirius what?"

"Black."

"Black? Sirius _Black_?"

"Yeah, and _don't _start on that pure-blood mania stuff."

"As in Sirius Black, the eldest son?"

"Yup."

"Whoever would've though it; the next head of the Black household has turned out to be such a _non_-brat!" gasped James in mock surprise.

Sirius grinned, "You've no idea how long they've been trying to get me to use the proper 'Black etiquette'!"

"What's that? Or do I even want to know?"

"Basically: No pleases or thank yous; unless the person is high up in the professional, wealth or pure-blood ladder, make sure you're in Slitherin," – James raised his eyebrows – "treat 'blood-traitors'; which I'll probably end up as; as scum, ignore or bully muggle-borns, and call them 'mudblood', ignore or bully anyone who _isn't_ pure blooded, make sure you've got friends in all the right places; like other pure-blood head of families, or the Minister for Magic; and, well, I think that's it, or I've forgotten the rest. Probably the latter, what with my family's thoughts on behaviour."

"Woah, that's one heck of a lot of rules!"

"Hence the reason I'm very good at breaking them."

"Nice! I've never been very good at following rules either!"

"That makes three of us." The boys looked round in surprise, not realising that they're female companion had been listening to the whole conversation, "I'm Adrasteia Penna, but just call me Adras', it's simpler."

"The Greek student?" asked James, his eyebrows vanishing beneath his hairline.

"Yeah," Adras' replied shortly, signalling that continuing the conversation would be very, _very_ bad for their health.

"Umm, excuse us, but can we sit here?" asked a boy with light brown hair timidly, whilst a short, stocky boy who didn't look dissimilar to a rat peeked round into the compartment, "It's just there's nowhere else."

The occupants of the carriage glanced up and nodded.

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way, and this is Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Adrasteia Penna, or Adras'"

"Nice to meet you," squeaked Peter for the first time as he curled himself up by the door, seemingly making it easing for him to bolt from the room.

-0000-

The sweet trolley came and went and the table found itself littered with sweets ranging from Birty Bot's Every Flavour Beans to Chocolate Frogs to Pumpkin Cakes; the lot.

The eleven-year-olds chatted as they ate, finding out lots about the others, though all had the distinct impression that at least some of the others were hiding something.

The journey passed without serious injury for Sirius, though his cousin did pass the carriage one or two more times and Sirius had to quickly perform his Disillusionment charm, much to the amusement of his companions.

The members of the compartment quickly got into their robes and, just as they sat down again, a young girl with red hair, quickly followed by a boy with greasy black hair poked her head into the compartment.

"Excuse me," she said timidly, "urm, I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape, I, urm, seem to have lost my cat, Snowstorm. He's a white Snowshoe with a few black spots around his nose, like freckles."

"Can't say we have, sorry," said James lightly whilst the others agree with him.

"Now that you mention cats, my Abyssinian, Calysta, doesn't seem to be around," frowned Adras' as she gently pocked a bit of food into Stryx' cage. "Though, if my cat has anything to do with this, we'll probably be hearing from them round about... now!"

Two cats streaked through into the carriage and curled themselves round their owners' legs. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Cal hates strange cats, though she warms up pretty quick. But, the thing is, when she meets a new cat, she tends to bolt, and, well, she spooks the other cat. She's just a bit shy, you see."

Lily nodded slowly, but never took her eye off Cal.

"You're the Greek student, aren't you?" asked Severus, pushing himself round Lily and standing in front of Adras', arms folded.

"Yes," she snapped, trying to end the conversation.

"It must have been _very_ hard for you."

"Yes."

"If you ever want to talk-"

"Not really giving me much choice there, are you?" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, if you don't want my sympathy-"

"Too right I don't! At least most people shut the hell up before they _really_ piss me off!"

"Fine! See if I care! You're just a stuck-up, selfish brat anyway."

"Oh, go away, _Snivillus_!" growled Sirius, quite fed up of the conversation. Severus span round to face him, a look of thunder on his face; if looks could kill...

"What did you just call me?" he growled through gritted teeth, staring intently at the Black before him.

"I called you Snivillus, Snivillus. And it would help if you washed your hair _once_ in your lifetime, have you got an allergy towards shampoo or something?" Severus was glaring the black death at Sirius, and the two seemed furiously locked in a staring contest; that was until Lilly interrupted, of course.

"Oh come on, Severus, we don't have to listen to _this_!"

"Fine!"

Lily turned to Adras', "I'll see you around," she smiled, evidently showing the girl that she found her in no way responsible for what had happened, and, as she and Severus left the compartment to jeers of "_Snivillus!_" from the boys, she gave Adras' a look that quite clearly said _boys will be boys_...

-0000-

**Chapter 2, thank goodness. I would have got it up the day after the first chapter, but the ending didn't seem to want to come. Got it done in the end, though; so no complaints from me. You lot may be a different matter :)**


	3. The Sorting

**I know, I'm terrible; it's been **_**ages **_**since I last updated. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the (extremely) long wait.**

-0000-

"Firs' years!" came a call, "Firs' years, this way, please!"

Adras' jumped of the train and fought her way through the suffocating crowd towards the voice. She knew that the boys were a couple of paces behind her; she could sense them, but she didn't bother turning round; what did she want with a bunch of annoying boys*.

"Hey Adras'!" smiled Lily as she pushed through the crowd towards her, "trying to lose the boys?"

"Urgh, yeah! After you'd gone, all they could to about was your friend, Severus, or as they're calling him, _Snivillus_."

"Typical. I suppose Severus was slightly untactful, maybe they wouldn't have-"

"They would, I was sharing a carriage with them; I know what they're like. Speaking of Severus, where is he? Did you ditch him?"

"Yeah; _he _wouldn't stop going on about how much of a spoilt brat you were."

The conversation carried on and the two girls were in peals of laughter by the time they reached the man that had called.

"Oh my Wizard God*!" breathed Adras' almost silently, "A half giant, bloomin' 'eck!"

"Woah!" gasped Lily, just as quietly, and Hagrid didn't manage to pick up what either had said.

"Right!" he called, "Follow me!"

The whole group gasped in admiration as they caught sight of the castle. Its glittering windows reflected of the lake, its massive turrets rose into the sky and framed the moon. It hung in the edge of the cliff and overlooked the lake and a river, its stone walls blending in beautifully. It was massive and intimidating, but, at the same time, beautiful and awe-inspiring.

"No more than four to a boat!" shouted Hagrid and it was only then that the 11 year olds noticed the line of wooden rowing boats.

"Wanna go with me?" whispered Adras' to Lily, who just nodded, to awestruck to speak.

The two girls clambered in, closely followed by Severus (much to Adras annoyance) and another boy with a sprinkling of freckles, short coppery hair and a sickly complexion.

"Everyone in?" called Hagrid, who was so vast that he had to have a boat to himself. "Right!" he grinned, "FORWARD!"

-0000-

The first years huddled together in a small room as a sharp eyed woman glared down at them all, "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "I am professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She glanced round at the group, her eyes lingering on James' hair and Peter's cloak, which had an odd bulge where one of the pockets was located.

"I will return when we are ready," she gave one last glance at the group before leaving the room.

-0000-

A few minutes late, much of which had been spent speculating how they were going to be sorted (some ideas had been a bit, well, there was one idea that they would be trying to ward of a vampire and a werewolf – it was, after all, full moon), the door swing open and Professor McGonagall returned.

"We are ready to receive you," she said shortly before leading the frightened group to a set of double doors. She gave a quick glance behind her before opening the doors in one, swooping motion.

The first years breathed in, in unison, and stared. The room was massive, and four long tables dominated it for the most part, each filled with students with different coloured ties for each table, with one more table at the top for the teachers. Candles floated in midair, giving light to the room, and fire crackled merrily in a series of fires along the wall. The ceiling, if you could look up that far, just _wasn't there_, the sky shined down at them, and you could clearly see a milky streak across, showing part of the Milky Way. Constellations and Nebulas, namely Orion and it's Flame Nebula, could be seen shining almost merrily, if that were possible, at the new students who found themselves, once again, awestruck.

Professor McGonagall placed an old four-legged-stool in front of the group and placed on it a small, battered, frayed and dirty hat.

The whole room waited in silence until...

The hat twitched. The first years widened their eyes. A rip near the brim opened. The first years shrank back. And then the hat began to sing.

"_I may not look that special,  
But there's more beneath these frays,  
Than just a worn out lining,  
Though I've been here many days._

_I've stayed through hard and happy,  
I've sorted good and bad.  
And though the latter may threaten us,  
It need not make us sad._

_It's a time for joining  
For we all must come as one  
It's time to leave the past behind us  
And let good deeds be done._

_It's time that we respect  
The qualities of each group,  
As a war had just begun  
And you are the next troop._

_The Gryffindors sit to my left,  
The bold and brave at heart,  
And next to them, the Hufflepuffs,  
The loyal from the start._

_The Ravenclaws are to my right,  
Always willing to learn,  
The Slytherins, beside them yet,  
The title 'Cunning' they did earn._

_So it's time we stick together  
To fight through thick and thin.  
Darkness may be crawling to us  
But we will not give in._

_I'll sort you to your houses,  
But you must do the rest.  
We'll triumph if we stick together  
For life's final test."_

The hat bowed to each of the tables, and then finally at the first years before becoming quite still as the room, apart from the first years who were all in a bit of a daze, clapped half-heartedly. They all new why the hat had chosen that song, and it sent a chill through their spines; to think that they, _school children_, might have to face up to You-Know-Who was a terrifying though, and all banished from their mind as swiftly as possible.

Professor McGonagall waited for the noise to quite down before producing a scroll, and she began to call names.

-0000-

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius shot a lopsided grin at his male travelling companions before walking swiftly up to the stool, catching Trixie and Cissie watching him avidly. He slipped onto the stool and felt McGonagall put the hat on his head.

_Hmm, interesting mind,_came a voice, _very cunning, loyal, smart and brave. But I do think we can remove Slytherin._

Sirius let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. _Thank Wizard God!_he thought.

_Hmm, you're a tricky one. But I think, maybe...__ "GRYFFINDOR!"_

A hush fell over the room as Sirius slid off the stool and headed to his fellow Gryffindors. Pretty soon, though, the house broke out into deafening clapping and shouts of "WE GOT BLACK!" made more to annoy the Slytherins than anything else.

Gradually, though, the room fell into silence again, until...

"Shut your mouth, Trixie," grinned Sirius, "you look like a goldfish!"

It took McGonagall a few minutes to quite down the raucous laughter from three of the tables before, straightening her hat, she returned to the names.

-0000-

Name after name was called until,

"Evans, Lily."

The redhead climbed towards the stool nervously and felt the hat being put on her head.

_Ah, very nice and easy mind, so rare to find one so decisive!_

Lily mentally yelped, _You're talking in my head!_

_Yes, dear, I most certainly am, anyway, __"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Lily smiled, 'brave at heart', it sounded like a good house to be in.

-0000-

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus hurried onto the stool and felt the hat go onto his head.

_Well, well, well, a werewolf. _Remus gulped. _I wasn't expecting this, it would be nice if Dumbledore were to tell me some- _the hat cut itself off, realising quite suddenly what it was doing, _I'm sorry, _it thought, _I don't mean to be rude. Anyway, hmm, thinking about it, your best suited house, hmm, very eager to learn but, then again, very brave, well, I think, it's a hard one, but... hrm, __"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Remus sighed with relief.

-0000-

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter gripped the chair nervously,

_Hmm, tricky, very complicated, not fiercely loyal, not cunning either. I don't detect any real want to learn, but, hmm, yes, there is some braveness in there. I think, with the right company, that could come to arms. Well, that settles it,__ "GRYFFINDOR!"_

Peter jumped in surprise; not Hufflepuff? He got up hesitantly, half expecting to be called back and told the hat had made a terrible mistake. He wasn't though and soon joined a group of cheering Gryffindors.

-0000-

"Penna, Adrasteia."

The room was silently as the girl walked forwards, chin held high.

"That's the Greek student...?"

"Poor girl, after what happened..."

"I don't know how people could be that cruel..."

Adras' did her best to ignore the comments as the hat was dropped over her eyes.

_Aha! The Greek student! _came a joyful voice, _I've been looking forward to this! I knew you'd be surprising, no want for revenge in there at all, you're cunning though, I'll give you that, but I don't think your heart is exactly set on Slytherin. And you're fiercely loyal, I get the impression that you'd give your life for whoever you care about, not your mane quality though so, no, I don't think so. There's a thirst too, oh definitely, you want to show people that there's more to you than meets the eye, well, dear, you've already shown that to me. No, I think your leading quality would be your braveness. Well, I think I've decided: __"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Cheers filled the room, though the other tables were evidently disappointed by the fact that they didn't have the survivor of the Witch Purges sat beside them. But the Gryffindors were ecstatic and Adras' got a lot of people shaking her hand, pretty soon, though, she waved them off and plonked herself down beside Lily who was really happy to have her new found friend with her.

-0000-

"Potter, James."

James sauntered up onto the stool and felt the hat on his head.

_Ah, a cocky one, oh the fun that's going to be had over the next five or seven years, always trouble makers, you lot. Anyway, try not to get caught, it ruins the moral. __"GRYFFINDOR!"_

James jumped off the stool, still slightly shocked, had he just been told to rulebreak by a _hat?_

-0000-

"Snape, Severus."

_Please put me with Lily!_ he thought had as the hat slipped over his eyes.

_Ah, I'm afraid that that's not where you destined, my boy. At could you have at least washed your hair before you put me on? Ah, I'm sorry, I'm being rude; please take no notice of an old hat's ramblings. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, you are brave, I will give you that, but your true house, though I hate to split up sweet little couples, is __"SLYTHERIN!"_

Snape hurried to his table, a sad hole in the pit of his stomach.

-0000-

**Me: Well, that was longer than I expected to write. It's 11pm and I really should be in bed.  
Lupin: Well, get to bed then.  
Me: Aw, shut up, spoilsport.  
James: Why are you writing this late?  
Me: Because I watched Dr Who and it gave me a flash of inspiration that I didn't want to let pass.  
James: Oh, shame, I wanted daring, action and pranking!  
Adras': Well you're obviously not gonna get it, so leave her alone, for Wizard God's* sake. Or I'm gonna shove a whole pack of Redvines down your throught!*  
James: I'm talking to the girl who was nearly in Hufflepuff...  
Me: (helpfully – not) What the HELL'S a Hufflepuff?*  
Remus: And what's wrong with them, they're excellent FINDERS after all.*  
Sirius: I'm surrounded by weirdoes.  
Me: (Innocently) Maybe next year you'll be able to go to Pigfarts.*  
Sirius: I can't **_**go**_** to Pigfarts, **_**It's on Mars!**_***  
Me: Now who's wierd?**

*** (in order, though all but the first one are of the same thing)  
1) I have nothing against boys, but Adras' **_**is **_**eleven.  
2-end) I'm sorry, I'm suffering from an obsession with A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel at the moment, these all have something to do with it, or are quotes. You ought to watch them, they're totally awesome*! :)**

**I hope you liked the Hat's song, it's more of a poem, but I find them easier. Well, R&R please, until next time, where I will be introducing the Scalf of Sexual Preference* (oj)  
**


End file.
